deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tewn Lonk/DBX - Ike Vs. Guts
Ike vs guts.png Fire Emblem Vs. Berserk! Two badass mercenaries effortlessly swing their giant blades to do battle, but who will win? Pre-Fight --Forest Clearing— “I told you to stay out of my way.” A voice grunted. In the clearing lie a dismembered, bloody mess once known as the demon Nightmare. Beside him lie his mighty weapon, split in half. The trees toppled around his corpse, and the grass hissed with cinders. The sky is smoky black, and the clouds begin to descend below the trees. This artistry is the work of the one and only Guts. He stamps forward, disregarding the demonic specter that had attempted to take his life. That was his life, after all. No demon could hope to stand in his way… not for long, anyway. Now stepping into the forest, Guts began to feel the sensation of eyes gazing upon him. In a mere instant, Guts swung his gigantic blade to his side. As quickly as the thief approached, Gut’s cleaved the mercenary into two halves. His green hair nearly washed out by the deep crimson of his blood. Guts, mildly annoyed, continued his pace when he heard the voice. “You there!” The voice roared. “You must not realize the bounty you have on your head.” He unsheathed his mighty blade, and gestured it along his warning. “Come quietly, and perhaps you will be spare-“ At that moment, the mercenary leader noticed the corpse lying dead beside Guts’ foot. It took no less than an instant for Ike to recognize Sothe. As grueling as Ike felt, he knew if Sothe’s sneak attack could be intercepted, this man was nothing to mess around with. Though his heart ached for his comrade, he could not let Guts leave now. “You... just made this personal.” Ike warned, readying himself for battle. Guts finally turned, twisting his wicked blade out from behind his back, and glared straight back at Ike. “Prepare yourself!” Ike roared. With a ferocious charge, Ike dashed forward, blade beside him. Guts threw his blade in front of himself, ready for battle. HERE WE GOOO!!!! (Cue Ike's Theme) Ike’s blade charged at Guts like a freight train, but the Black Swordsman expertly carried its momentum throughout the Dragonslayer and parried it. Ike was quick to recover, and swung the Ragnell to his left, swiping Guts at close range and slamming against his bones. Guts threw himself with the strike, throwing his mind off the pain. Ike approached once more, carrying his blade across his shoulders preparing a devastating slash. He swung once more, ripping the air in two and blitzing toward his enemy. While Ike was fast, Guts had evaded faster. Ducking his head dangerously below the Ragnell, Guts delivered a pounding uppercut with his pseudo-hand, and thrusted his knee into Ike’s chest, slamming him into a nearby tree. The wood of the oak snapped upon impact, sending tens of hundreds of tiny splinters flying out. Ike was rather well protected, but the reverse of his biceps ate the sting of many wooden shrapnels. The demon hunter charged, taking the opportunity to slay his opponent while disoriented. He raised his Dragonslayer and swung it down, as though it were a guillotine seconds before decapitating its victim. Ike narrowly dodged the blade, which slashed the tree in half. Ike delivered a close-range left hook, then a blistering headbutt. Guts threw himself back to regain his footing; before he could raise his blade for defense, Ike slashed the Ragnell across Guts’ chest, drawing the first blood. Guts quickly countered, heaving his unwieldy sword over his shoulders. Once past its greatest obstacle, the giant blade moved startling fast. Ike suffered an unexpected slash to his face, nearly smashing his skull into mush. “Get out of my way, now. I might let you live.” Guts threatened. He was confident in his abilities, but was simply tired of always fending off demons, succubi… sometimes both. But men? Men pissed the Black Swordsman more than both. Demons, well, they were attracted to him like moths to a flame. Men fought him out of pride and ego; they always had something to prove. Guts couldn’t care less for that, but had to deal with countless would-be heroes trying to stop him anyway. (Cue Against the Black Knight) “RAH!” Guts roared, slamming his shoulder into Ike. The blow knocked the Radiant Hero onto his rear, but Guts did not opt for a sword blow this time. He instead aimed his arm cannon at Ike, and fired. With a resounding, cracking “BOOM!”, the miniature cannonball fired. With little time to react, the Hero of Blue Flames swiped his sword across his chest, launching a shockwave of energy from the Ragnell. Following the impact and explosive collide of the two projectiles, Guts lost track of Ike in the smoke. Ike was no stealth fighter, but he knew when to use certain opportunities to his advantage. He dashed out of the dust and gunpowder to deliver a rising, smashing blow to Gut’s chest. The Ragnell crushed the armor above Guts’ skin, and pounded into his bones, nearly cracking them. Guts was quick to recover, and heaved his larger-than-life blade from his side and swung it against Ike. The massive blade ripped right through Ike’s unprotected arm, almost entirely removing his shoulder from its socket. “GYARGH!” Ike growled. His arm dangled beside him, helplessly flailing along by a thin strand of skin and bone keeping it attached. The Black Swordsman, still heaving his blade in front of him, stamped forward toward his enemy slowly. He assumed the battle won, as no other man would have had the willpower to keep fighting after that. Well, other than Guts himself, of course. (Cue You Will Know our Names) But Ike was no ordinary man. He gripped his blade tight, now using the only hand he had left. He ducked down, feigning defeat. Guts raised his blade, preparing to finish his hunter. He brought the Dragonslayer down, hurdling through the air faster than a speeding train. If the Dragonslayer was a train, Ragnell was a bolt of lightning. Ike turned, hurling his Ragnell onto Guts. As he hurled his blade, Ike’s power engulfed the holy blade in blue flames. The embers flickered and roared as Ragnell smashed and sliced Guts’ face. His right cheek split right open, gushing out blood and tissue. The Ragnell continued its trajectory into the sky. The force of the impact launched Guts above the ground, and Ike took the chance to uppercut Guts further into the air. As though he were a magnet, Ike flew into the air to retrieve his blade. At that time, Guts had reached the same climax height as Ragnell. Ike gripped his blade once more, and began to hack and slash away at Guts mid-air. His strikes empowered by his azure flames, Guts’ armor heated up and molted. Ike’s assault moved as a blur of strikes; kicks, sword swipes, and sometimes both at the same time. The Radiant Hero then held Ragnell behind him, the latent powers of Ragnell keeping Ike and Guts suspended in the air. Guts could barely regain his bearings; he only heard a voice say, “I would ask whatever demons want your soul right now for mercy.” With that, Ike crashed his blade down, dragging Guts down to the ground in a blaze of flames. Upon impact, the sword erupted with pyrokinetic energy, creating an enormous explosion of blue heat. The explosive yield decimated the surrounding woods, reducing the once-green trees to gray ash. (Cue Tragic Decision) Ike stood slowly from the blast zone, stumbling and instinctively trying to grab his shoulder. He could barely think straight, much less walk. Beside him lie Guts, bleeding immensely and practically dead. Ike turned to gaze upon the man who killed Sothe, but felt only weakness in his bones. He turned away to return to his mercenaries, but lost the strength to continue and collapsed. “Over here!” A voice cried. “My Gods, is that Ike?” Another asked, fearful that he already knew the answer. “Get him over here!” A third voice roared. “Mist, heal him now, damn it!” A man commanded. She obliged, mustering all her might to channel healing energy from her staff to her brother, Ike. As the Greil Mercenaries worked to revive their leader, some men noticed the Dragonslayer was missing. As a matter of fact, so was Guts entirely. By now Guts had reached the end of the forest. He could barely stand, but he was a man of willpower. He yielded the fight with Ike… for now. He had greater things to take care of. Deep down, Ike knew this as well. DBX Category:Blog posts